


Falling Leaves

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-10
Updated: 2003-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every autumn, Angel remembered all those that had been lost over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Every autumn, as the dying leaves fell from the trees, Angel remembered all those that had been lost over the years.

A leaf fell, its color a crimson red. _His family cowered before him as blood ran red._

One more dropped, this one as yellow as the sun. _Golden hair contrasted with her pale face as Buffy sent him to hell._

Another, orange still streaked with green, fell before its time. _Determination shone in Doyle's eyes as he prepared to jump._

One more floated down, its edges brown and shriveled. _Connor's eyes widened in fear as the knife came down._


End file.
